Walk This Way
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: Short oneshots for various pairings, all for different songs from The White Tie Affair's album "Walk This Way". There's some Orc and Bette, some Drake and Astrid, even some ZIL! So come on in and enjoy the random pairings!


**Okay, I think this warrants some explanation. Yay for explanation, I do truly love it.**

**I felt like messing with some GONE pairings, kind of like my good friend Caris L. Clearwater. Do go read her "Gone Drabbles", they're the awesomeness! Well, this is a oneshot compiled of ten oneshots. And they're all of various pairings, and the titles and song quotes are all from the ten songs on The White Tie Affair's album, "Walk This Way". Please read and enjoy! Flames will be used to cook FOOD!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "GONE", that's by Michael Grant, and I don't own all of The White Tie Affair's stuff! That's theirs!**

**DEDICATION: This goes out to all of my reviewers, but mostly to Caris L. Clearwater (I'm working on the oneshot! The Drake and Astrid drabble in here is just a practice!) and Miss Rouge Apple. You guys are da' BOMB.**

**

* * *

**

**Walk This Way**

Allow Me To Introduce Myself... Mr. Right

_"Ever since I laid my eyes on you, there's been so much I wanted to do..."_

Nobody knew. Nobody knew, and that's how it was supposed to be. He was tough, and whatever _this _was wasn't tough, no, not at all. He knew that. Bullies are supposed to be hateful, hateful towards _everybody_.

There she was, walking down the school's hall like usual, a posse of friends and admirers surrounding her. She threw back her head and burst into laughter, unaware of him watching her.

"Orc," Howard, his little toady, said enthusiastically, running up to him. "Orc! Wait... What're you doing?" Orc turned away from _her _and faced his friend.

"Nothin'. What d'you want, and aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"There's no class anymore, all of the teachers are gone! They just disappeared!" Howard tripped a passing kid and grabbed the soda can he was holding. "Dude. We can, like, do whatever we want. C'mon, man!" Orc glanced at Bette one last time, then followed Howard.

Bullies hate everyone, pretty, bubbly girls included.

The Letdown

_"What's the big surprise? Is it too late to try? Go ahead and cry, it was just one lie..."_

"We're through, Dahra!"

Elwood's usually bright eyes were dull, the only sparkle in them came from unshed tears. His face was red; his finger pointing accusingly at his former girlfriend.

"Elwood, I--" Dahra began protesting, but Elwood stalked out of the church's basement.

"Save it for _her_, fag." He slammed the door in Dahra's face, not about to let her see him cry.

Back inside the makeshift hospital, Lana held Dahra protectively as the other girl shook. The Healer kissed the nurse gently, hoping that, for once, things would turn out right.

Candle (Sick And Tired)

_"Somebody turn the lights on, somebody tell me how long... All this darkness swirls around you, 'cause I'm burning for you, burning like a candle..."_

Caine nonchalantly walked into Drake's room like he belonged there. The other boy looked up from what he was doing, which was fiddling with some gun. Caine had never bothered to figure out how to work one; he had left that to his pet psycho.

"She halt your advances again?" Drake was smirking. "When will you ever lear--" Caine shut him up the only way he knew how, by using his power to pull Drake closer and firmly placing his lips over the other boy's. Drake kissed him back with a ferocity that Caine had never coaxed from Diana.

Diana. Cold, uncaring, unloving Diana. So much different then the boy entwined with him now. She would have to be told someday...

_"But not today," _Caine thought as Drake kissed him again. _"Definitely not today."_

Scene Change

_"Do exactly why they say, it's your life, but their way, follow me, it's all the same..."_

"What, exactly, are you doing?"

Drake froze, about to smash another window with his aluminum bat. As he slowly turned around, the starched white shirt and blond hair of Astrid Ellison came into view. A shark-like smile distorted his features.

_Sammy's girl._

"Breaking and entering," he spat, returning to the window. "Mayor's orders." She turned to walk away, but his next words halted her in her tracks. "Sammy's kind of boring, isn't he?"

"No, he's not," Astrid retorted, stalking over to Drake angrily. "Mind your own business!" He turned to face her, that unnerving smirk still on his face.

And then his hands were on her face, the bat was laying, forgotten, on the grass, and he was kissing her. Unable to think straight, Astrid kissed him back. It was deeper, somehow, and more intimate then anything Sam had ever done with her.

They broke away, too soon, far too soon for Astrid.

"Sammy's never done _that_, has he?" Drake questioned, an air of triumph in his voice.

"No," Astrid admitted grudgingly. "No, he hasn't." And she leaned back in for more.

Watching You

_"Help me, help me, somebody save me... I keep running, she keeps on chasing..."_

"Zil!"

There it came again. That shout. That call of his name. She was everywhere, her and her short skirts and bouncing ponytail and face covered in makeup.

Lisa.

His _girlfriend_.

She followed him constantly, ever since the Human Crew had been formed. Zil had had about enough of her constant barrage of questions and comments. He was sick of her perky attitude. And he _hated _the way she wiggled her head every time she spoke, which was a lot.

But when she rounded the corner and saw him crouching there, saw him _hiding_, he didn't care about all of that. Because when she kissed him, he let her.

Lisa was a great kisser, after all.

The Enemy

_"Appreciate, validate, sleeping with the enemy..."_

Jack awoke with a wary feeling in the pit of his stomach. When he glanced beside him, he remembered why.

Diana Ladris slept next to him, her cold hand laying on his bare chest. Her breath on his cheek. Her beautiful, perfect mouth curved downward even as she slept.

Jack slowly, carefully, slipped out of the bed. He grabbed a clean shirt and left, left _his _room in _his _house, only looking back at the girl in his bed once.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. But Jack wasn't about to tell Diana to stop, to stay far away from him.

He may have been abnormally strong, but he wasn't _that _strong.

Not yet.

Take It Home

_"Ice, ice, melt your heart, baby girl, let down your guard..."_

Lana sat down. She finally sat down and cried.

She was filthy. Hungry. Tired. And they kept on coming, begging to be healed. So she healed them, made their pain go away. All the while, no one ever seemed to notice that _she _had pain, too. Pain that would never be able to be healed.

So, in a dark Perdido Beach alley, Lana Arwen Lazar cried, hoping nobody would hear her racking sobs, yet wishing that somebody would. Wishing somebody would realize that the untouchable Healer felt pain just as they did.

And then, without warning, strong arms surrounded her in an embrace. Lana lifted her head, and her eyes met the warm ones of Edilio Escobar.

"Hush, _bonita,_" he whispered. "It'll all be okay, _chica bonita_." She buried her head in his chest and full-out sobbed.

"_Eres una ángela, bonita._" He kept murmuring to her in his native language until the sobs ripping out of her throat finally quieted. "_Eres amado y adorado. Mantenen la cabeza, erguida y eren valientes, chica bonita._"

As Edilio withdrew his arms, Lana sniffled and wiped her eyes on her shirtsleeve. She then laid her head on her own knees, feeling more at peace then she had in a long time.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, lifting her head. "But Edilio, what does _chica bonita_ mean--" She stopped herself. The alley was empty; she was alone again.

Price Of Company

_"I know I'm dreaming she's in love with me, but in reality she's a one-night machine, I know she doesn't fall in love at all..."_

They met at the church again.

They sat behind the podium in total silence. No words were exchanged, no greetings, no small talk, not words of affection. They simply kissed in the dappled, colorful light cast by the stained glass windows.

When they were both through, they left. Still no words were spoken.

Astrid went back to her home, back to Sam.

Diana went back to Town Hall, back to Caine.

If I Fall

_"What if I fall along the way, would you be there to ease the pain?"_

Dekka took another sidelong glance at her. Brianna. _The Breeze_. Such an apt name for the girl, really. Breezy and cheerful, but ready to turn into a furious gust in a moment. That was part of the reason Dekka was so attracted to the girl.

But Brianna...

Dekka sighed mentally. Just one look at her said that she was falling for Jack, and falling hard. The computer nerd had no idea, but all of the evidence was in place.

Brianna flipped her hair back as she talked, no, as she _flirted _with Computer Jack.

Dekka turned away, unable to take it anymore. And as she left, she missed as Brianna snuck a covert glance her way, sighed quietly, and turned back to whatever Computer Jack was saying, hardly able to fake her interested look as her mind was occupied with thoughts of Dekka.

The Way Down

_"You know that actions speak louder than words, thought we were past that, forget what you heard... Pay no attention, better to shut out the lights, then to find yourself at home all alone thinking of me tonight..."_

Orsay had been following the two. Sometimes it was hard; their car was much faster then her own two legs. But she had seen their dreams, and therein lay the attraction...

The one boy, Bug, held no sway over her. His dreams were muted, small and ugly. But the other one, the other boy...

_Drake._

His dreams were horrid. Disgusting and sick. And somehow, in some way, Orsay had become addicted to them. Addicted to one particular brand of dreams, _his _dreams. And so she followed them, and waited until he slept.

Until he dreamed.

And every time, she was dissatisfied.

She wanted more.

* * *

**Woot, it's over! Tell me if you liked them, and what your favorite one was!**

**Comments:**

**Allow Me To Introduce Myself... Mr. Right: This one's for you, Rouge! Aw, I love OrcXBette! This was set right as "GONE" started.**

**The Letdown: And this is for you, Caris! Thanks for suggesting this pairing... I might actually do a longer LanaXDahra one in the future...**

**Candle (Sick And Tired): My first attempt at writing a Caine and Drake one! I hope it wasn't epic fail... :O**

**Scene Change: My experiment for the longer fic I'm writing for Caris!**

**Watching You: I can't stand Zil. But the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone.**

**The Enemy: Jack and Diana... I have nothing else to say, really.**

**Take It Home: Yay, I thought this one was adorable. And thank you to IAmCharlie for the Spanish help! **

**TRANSLATION: **_"Bonita" _"Beautiful"; _"Chica bonita" _"Beautiful girl"; _"Eres una__ ángela, bonita" _"You're an angel, beautiful"; _"Eres amado y adorado. Mantenen la cabeza, erguida y eren vanientes, chica bonita" _"You are loved and adored. Keep your head up and be brave, beautiful girl".

**Price Of Company:**** Astrid and Diana, once again for Caris!**

**If I Fall: Cute-ish Dekka and Brianna...**

**The Way Down: For my fave pairing of Drake and Orsay! ^^**

**So tell me what you thought of them.... In a REVIEW! Have a FAYZ-alicious day, my friends!**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:  
**


End file.
